Robin Smith
Robin Smith was a Jurassic Park employee, specifically a veterinarian. She was killed by Yannick, who was suffering the effects of the Post-Mortem Reaction. She later turned into an ''Allosaurus'', curing her sterility, and dinosaur-married Yannick, who recovered from his insanity. She had fifteen eggs, but only three survived when Seriama stepped on them by accident. In her second clutch, she had five more children. Biography Childhood Robin Smith was born on April 19th. When Robin was a child, she adopted a ginger Persian cat which she named Orange. She also attended Camp Mihkwaskikanew, where she learned how to pitch tents, tie knots, and light fires. However, while the other girls were participating in camp activities, Robin stayed in her cabin and read her favorite book, ''Charlotte's Web''. Employment at InGen Robin began working for InGen in at least 1990, spending most of that time working with Yannick Ilnyckyj. During all of this time, Yannick never called her by her real last name, instead calling her by various names similar to Kolodinsky. He was also very rude to her during most of their employment together. However, despite being Yannick's partner in most projects, she was actually the assistant of Gerry Harding, the head veterinarian. Her supervisor was her own half-brother, Jay Smith. She returned to the island after the Jurassic Park incident and kept working there. She wasn't allowed to tell her family about her job, and Jay informed her mother falsely that she was in a mental institution in San José. Her family no longer talked to her following this lie. Robin befriended a number of Bambiraptors during her employment on the island, including several that she named Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen. Robin was privy to a machine Wu was building based on instructions from an alternate universe, which could open interdimensional gateways. She stole DVDs from another dimension and was reprimanded by her superiors, as this had the potential to cause time paradoxes by introducing films that had not been made yet into their timeline. During her work on Isla Nublar, Robin became infected with the Volatus Virus. She was one of the first humans to be experimented upon by Wu, after they discovered the effects of the disease. Robin had a more severe case of the infection, and at the time, it was unknown if anyone could survive the virus's transformative effects, but Robin lived through it. She also learned about Wu's plans for the virus; he intended to find a way to make the virus affect men in the way that it affected women in order to market it to governments seeking to strengthen their military force. If the new Park failed, this would bring in the profits that InGen desperately needed. He also wanted to complete the genome of a supposed genetically-superior "super Tyrannosaurus" fossil that his paleontologists recovered. Many of Robin's projects ended in failure during her employment. She was unable to save a sick Apatosaurus at one point, and while she developed a cure for diabetes, the cure caused cholera, halitosis, and lycanthropy. Jay pressured Robin into buying a DVD player, but she still preferred her VCR. Robin learned how to hotwire most InGen vehicles during her employment. Isla Nublar Theropod Revolution In 1995, she worked as a veterinarian by InGen on Isla Nublar under Gerry Harding. She was a part of the team which captured Charlie, and gave the RV's driver the idea to accelerate to sixty miles per hour to trigger speed alarms. This temporarily confused the raptors, but when the RV crashed, the raptors killed the driver and the rest of the team had to escape in jeeps. Robin was seen briefly by Ellie before they met in person, feeding a group of Bambiraptors in the Visitors' Center outdoor dining area. She was reprimanded by her partner (probably Yannick Ilnyckyj). Ellie saw her again the next morning working with a maintenance crew in the courtyard, where Yannick was once again yelling at her, arguing that the Bambiraptors were pests and needed to be culled. Robin argued that the Bambiraptors were important in the ecosystem and needed to be free of human intervention. Yannick ended the argument by threatening to call Robin's supervisor. Ellie encountered Robin a third time while Wu was taking her to breakfast. This time, she learned Robin's name. Robin complained to Wu about Yannick's tendency to call her the wrong names after five years working together, and Wu later admitted that while he wanted to fire both Robin and Yannick, they worked well individually. When Ellie, Alan, and Ian all find out about one another's secrets and begin to fight, Robin and Yannick are called to break it up. However, they predictably attack one another instead of breaking up the fight, making the situation worse. She attempts to strangle Yannick with an IV cord, only stopping at the shock of Alan and Ellie shouting that they should break up. She and Yannick exit the scene awkwardly. After the group has reconciled with one another, they are swimming in the pool when Robin arrives. She gets nervous and tries to leave, but they invite her in. When Ian discusses multidimensional theory, Robin mistakenly thinks that this is the reason he was brought to Isla Nublar, and reveals the existence of The Machine. Ian doubts that she is telling the truth, causing her to storm off. She later came to Ian's room to apologize to the trio for reacting so dramatically to their not believing her. Ian pretends to believe her this time, remarking that she's much more open than the other scientists. Robin, frustrated with all the secrecy around Isla Nublar, gains the group's confidence and begins to talk. Ellie brings up their raptor issues, hinting that she knows about their transformative abilities granted to them by the virus (to Alan and Ian's confusion). Robin tells them that they've been having trouble with raptors ever since they took the chieftain's child, even though they usually are able to shoot down transformed gliding raptors before they reach fifteen meters of the perimeter fence. When Ellie reveals an understanding of the Troodons' behavior (after first insulting their intelligence) that she couldn't possibly have, Robin becomes confused, asking how long Ellie has been infected. Robin warns them not to underestimate the Troodons, and tells them that they inhabit the Valley of Mists. She then leaves them for the night. The group encounters Robin again the next day, where she was accidentally hindering Gerry Harding's work on stegosaur diarrhea by becoming stuck in a meat locker in the veterinary RV. She leaves without explaining what happened, but Gerry states that while her personality is eccentric she performed well on the applications for the job. She argues with Ian, who is hiding from Gerry due to the fact that he's dating Gerry's daughter Sarah. When he is rude to her, she almost exposes him to Gerry, but decides not to. On their way to the garage, the group finds Robin hiding in a cotoneaster bush. She denies that she was following them, but Alan finds it suspicious how often they're bumping into her. When he implies that Wu sent her, she becomes indignant, and after a short fight with Ian she storms off once more. She finds Alan and Ellie at the Visitors' Center later, learning that Ellie has been electrocuted. Recognizing that this means the effects of the Volatus Virus are going to manifest, Robin insists that she can help, but Alan would rather have Wu's help and sends Robin to find him. She locates Wu quickly, knowing that Ellie's experience will be very unpleasant due to her own experiences with the virus. Robin confesses to Wu that the transformation has occurred. Robin and Wu arrive at the Visitors' Center with a group of scientists who observe the scene. Robin and Ian have another small fight while Wu interviews the witnesses. While observing the damage, Robin becomes introspective and wonders why she has no luck with relationships. She realizes that she is not a particularly successful employee, and that maybe this is the reason her coworkers don't get along with her. She decides to take this opportunity to prove her worth. She makes to sneak out without anyone noticing, but while she was formulating her plans, everyone left the Visitors' Center except for her and Stan the Sanitation Man. Robin finds Alan, Ian, and Wu in the field looking for Ellie. As Alan and Ian have an argument with Wu, Robin signals Ian to sneak over. Under pretense of needing to pee, Ian goes over to Robin in the bushes. She says that she knows how to find Ellie, and that Ian and Alan should meet her at midnight in the hotel. Instead of midnight, Robin knocks on their door at 11:54 because she was impatient. She explains to them that because she is infected with the Volatus Virus, she can communicate with certain species of dinosaurs, particularly the Bambiraptors but also Allosaurus, Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, and Velociraptor. She already has her gang of bambies on the lookout for Ellie. They'll soon be arriving at Robin's flat to give her their updates. She has stolen her supervisor Jay's jeep keys to track down Ellie. The group heads for Robin's flat. On the way they run into Jay, and Robin must cover for them by claiming that she's showing the guests the new gumball machine. They reach Robin's flat, meeting her cat Orange and listening to the cheer from Camp Mihwaskikanew. Soon, the bambies arrive, and Blitzen informs Robin that Ellie was seen by a compy and is headed into the perilous north of the island. Robin tries to discourage Alan and Ian from traveling into the North, as it is inhabited by various dangerous animals, but they don't listen. When they say that they're going to get Wu, she reminds them that Wu doesn't actually care about Ellie, and that all he cares about is building his new Park. She accidentally reveals that she's only helping find Ellie so that she can get respect from her coworkers, which makes Alan angry. He compares her to Wu, which causes her to have a mental breakdown over how she's constantly pushed around by everyone. Ian and Alan try to comfort her. As she calms, Robin reveals that as the alternate-universe Wu is looking for a biological automaton, their universe's Wu was prompted to engineer a dinosaur for military purposes, and that he's going to use the Volatus Virus to transform humans into these dinosaurs. Wu is trying to get the virus to affect men the way it affects women, so that he can create dinosaur soldiers without using the Post-Mortem Reaction. While she is telling them about this, Wu appears along with Security personnel and accosts the group. Robin was dragged away while Wu tried to convince Alan and Ian that Robin was making up the information she told them, but the two men didn't listen to Wu, having lost whatever trust in him they had. Robin suddenly transforms and escapes Security, getting Alan and Ian's attention. She runs between Wu's legs to trip him, and then hijacks a jeep after transforming back into her human form. She, Alan, and Ian escape by using nitrous oxide, or laughing gas, to slow down Wu and the guards. As they drive across the island, Robin listens in to Alan and Ian talking about Ellie. Ian tells Robin that she has saved them enough to become a part of their circle, and she hugs them in excitement, neglecting to continue driving. This causes the jeep to fall off a ledge, though this fortunately gets them over the electric fence. The jeep is still usable somehow, and Alan drives from now on. While searching the jungle, they find Donder, who Robin sends to search for Ellie. Donder reports back after finding Ellie, and Alan speeds them off in that direction. Ian is concerned for their safety at this speed, and even Robin agrees that he is being reckless. All the same, they safely reach Ellie's location. They happily reunite with her. Robin plans to hotwire a boat at the North Dock to help the group escape, and informs them that John Hammond still has some authority because the InGen Board of Directors needs to vote to remove him from the position of CEO. As they haven't done that, he still is in charge, even though Ludlow is exerting power over the company. While she drives them northward, she is suddenly shot in the shoulder. Wu is catching up to them with reinforcements. Robin's injury is tended by Alan and Ellie while Ian drives, and Robin tells them about Wu's plan to use the "super dinosaur" fossil his paleontologists discovered to create genetically superior transformed dinosaurs. Wu shows them the fossil itself, attached to his cane. They try to escape, but Wu shoots out one of their tires and catches up. Despite her injury Robin tries to attack some of the Security personnel who accost them, but they lock a dysprosium wristband on her to prevent her from transforming. The capture was interrupted by an Allosaurus suddenly making itself known. They escape in the panic and hide among some jagged boulders. Wu and Jay were forced to hide alongside them when Wu ran out of ammunition. The allosaur smells Robin's profusely bleeding shoulder and approaches. Robin, seeing a last chance to gain the group's respect, sacrifices herself to the allosaur so they can escape. She is killed. Trivia *Robin's favorite book was Charlotte's Web. *Robin's catchphrase was "Peepeetsooh!" and she was known for saying "ack". *Robin's favorite band was Jingle Cats. *Robin was an ex-Mormon. *Robin had anatidaephobia. *Robin was able to hotwire boats and jeeps. *Robin's last name was frequently mispronounced by Yannick. His versions included Kibbledinsky, Kavelbronsky, Koborovsky, Kittlaussiri, Kolodinsky, and Kephalonomancy. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allosaurs Category:Humans Category:InGen Employees